Rhythm Emotion
by rei tsusanami
Summary: Tomoyo and Eriol are best friends Tomoyo have a crush with Eriol, then Tomoyo meets Kurapika and everything changes. CCS and Hunter X Hunter crossover chapt 6 up!
1. New Friend

Author's note: This is my first fic so I'm sorry if ever you don't like it, anyway this is a crossover fic with CCS and Hunter X Hunter. If you don't know hunter x hunter, don't worry cause this is an E+T fic anyway, the characters here are about 17. 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and HxH.

****

Rhythm Emotion

Chapter 1 – New Friend

The sun rises for a new day. Tomoyo brushed her long, velvety, violet tresses 'I'm beautiful' she thought happily as she stared at her reflection. Tomoyo Daidouji a famous singer around the world, However her popularity doesn't stop her from going to school, but of course there are some personal reasons she still wants to go to school like...

She loves her best friend Eriol Hiiragizawa.

She wants to videotape her other best friend Sakura and her boyfriend Syaoran.

Tomoyo got her bag and books then with one last glance at the mirror left her room.

"Ohayo Okasa!" Tomoyo said cheerfully

"Ohayo Tomoyo" Sonomi replied smiling

"Mmm.. smells good" Tomoyo said smelling the sweet aroma of breakfast

"Tomoyo your manager called" Sonomi said

"What did she say?" Tomoyo asked

"She said you'll be having another concert tour" Sonomi replied

""When?" Tomoyo asked 

"This coming May" Sonomi replied

Tomoyo sighed sadly then looked at the clock "well Okasa I think I better get going, ja!" Tomoyo said kissing Sonomi on her cheek then she headed to the living room where her stuff was. 

After Tomoyo left Sonomi remembered something, important 'I forgot to tell her' 

Tomoyo was walking in the park balancing her books in one hand 'I really hope Eriol will help me with all this books' Tomoyo thought. When suddenly someone bumped into her.

"Oh gomen here let me help you up" the guy said offering Tomoyo a hand 

"It's okay" Tomoyo replied standing up with his help.

The guy helped Tomoyo pick up some of her books.

"Arigato" Tomoyo said, then she looked at the guy. Tomoyo was surprised at how attractive he was, he has blonde hair, his eyes were blue green, he was about 171 cm tall , and he was wearing their school uniform. 

"let me help you with your books since you look like you're having trouble carrying them," he said disturbing Tomoyo's thoughts

"Sure after all you already have them" Tomoyo replied

"By the way I'm Kurapika" Kurapika said

"I'm Daidouji Tomoyo" Tomoyo said 'he doesn't look shocked, I think I'm gonna like this guy' 

They walked to school silently; it was so silent that Tomoyo decided t break it.

"So Kurapika I see you're a new student" Tomoyo started

"Yup" Kurapika replied 

"Do tell me about you" Tomoyo said

"Well as you can see I'm 17, I'm here because I have some work to do here," Kurapika said

"Nani?" Tomoyo asked

"It's a secret," Kurapika said putting his index finger to his lips

"Mou.... come on tell me I won't tell anyone" Tomoyo pleaded

"Not a chance" Kurapika replied

Tomoyo continued begging and Kurapika continued saying "no"

* * *

The sun passed through the silk, crimson curtains, waking the one asleep.

"what time is it anyway" Eriol yawned then he looked at the clock 

"It's only 7:00 but it's good to start early," Eriol said walking towards the bathroom

Eriol brushed his teeth and washed his face then put on his school uniform, then went down for breakfast.

"Nakuru what's for breakfast?" Eriol asked sitting down his chair

"Pancakes" Nakuru said cheerfully placing his pancakes in front of him

"Where's the syrup?" Eriol asked 

"here, so master do you plan on telling Tomoyo" Nakuru asked

"Telling her what?" Eriol asked

"About you and Umi?" Nakuru asked

"Of course after all she's my best friend" Eriol replied

"Oh" was her reply 'I wonder how Tomoyo will react' Nakuru have always supported Tomoyo about her feelings towards Eriol.

"Well I think I better get going" Eriol said standing up

"Yeah I think you should" Nakuru replied

"Don't bother Suppi today," Eriol said 

"Fine whatever you say" Nukuru replied

"Well see you later," Eriol said

* * *

Tomoyo and Kurapika were by the school gate waiting for Eriol.

"Why don't you tell me?" Tomoyo asked

"Because it's a secret" Kurapika said for the one hundredth time

"Fine you win but I'll find out sooner or later," Tomoyo said 

"Where's this friend of yours anyway?" Kurapika asked

"I don't know.... oh there he is... with Umi" Tomoyo said sadly

"I'm sorry I just arrived Tomoyo" Eriol said

"It's alright, but why are you with Umi?" Tomoyo asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice

"That's what I was just about to tell you" Eriol said

"Nani?" Tomoyo asked

"She's my girl friend" Eriol said 

Author's note: Well that's about it hope you like it anyway Umi isn't part of the HxH cast I just made her up since there are only few women in HxH, anyway review!!! 


	2. New bodyguard

Author's note: konnichiwa!!!!! Readers I really appreciate all your reviews, but I'm still in deep thought on whether or not to include Gon, Killua, Kuroro the kawaii leader of geneiryodan, or maybe the geneiryodan group since I think some of them are KAWAI! Moreover, I have always adored the geneiryodan because of how they kill and steal from the Mafia, anyway I'll just continue later since I know you definitely would like to start the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and HxH.

****

Rhythm Emotion

Chapter 2 – New bodyguard

"gi.. girl friend?" Tomoyo asked

"Yup she's my girlfriend" Eriol replied

Tomoyo felt as if the world had ended for her 'Eriol have a girlfriend, Eriol have a girlfriend' her mind kept repeating.

"Ne, Tomoyo aren't you gonna introduce us to your new friend?" Eriol asked

Tomoyo snapped out of her thoughts "Of course why not, Eriol, Umi meet Kurapika, Kurapika meet my bestfriend Eriol Hiiragizawa and his 'girlfriend' Umi Hasagawa" Tomoyo said emphasizing the word girl friend.

"Nice to meet you" Kurapika said extending his hand 

"a pleasure meeting you too" Eriol said shaking his hand

Umi did the same

"Well I think I better leave the three of you since I still have to go to the faculty," Kurapika said 

"Sure, I think I should already go to class see ya later Eriol" Tomoyo said waving at Eriol

"Are you sure you're gonna leave them after all you waited for them?" Kurapika asked

"Why would I want to stay with lovebirds" Tomoyo replied

"Soka, you like Hiiragizawa" Kurapika said

"How do you know?" Tomoyo asked

"Well it's written all over your face and with the sound of your voice, you really like him, too bad he can't see it..." Kurapika replied

"I wish he could see it the way you do" Tomoyo said

"Well this is the faculty I think you should go on to your class room" Kurapika said

"I suppose you're right see ya" Tomoyo said walking away

Tomoyo entered their classroom where he found Sakura and Syaoran studying together for the next test.

"Ohayo minna" Tomoyo said

"Ohayo Tomoyo!" Sakura replied cheerfully

"Ohayo Daidouji" Syaoran replied

"Ne Tomoyo daijoubuka?" Sakura asked worried because of Tomoyo's sad face 

"Daijoubu, it's just that Eriol have a girlfriend and that means I'm totally hopeless," Tomoyo said sadly while siting on the chair

Sakura and Syaoran stared at Tomoyo shocked "Eriol has a what?!?" both asked in chorus

"Ohayo minna!" Eriol said cheerfully 

Sakura and Syaoran just stared at Eriol 

"Well it seems you don't want to greet back," Eriol said siting beside Tomyo 'what's wrong with minna anyway?'

"Ne Eriol don't you have anything important to tell us?" Sakura asked

"Like what?" Eriol asked

"Like about you and Umi" Syaoran said

"Oh she's now my girlfriend" Eriol replied

Tomyo sighed sadly, Sakura seeing Tomoyo sad glance at Syaoran 'I'm sure Syaoran won't mind'

"Ne Syaoran why don't you exchange seats with Tomoyo there's something I really need to tell her" Sakura said

"What!?! I don't want to seat beside that guy" Syaoran replied

Sakura nudged Syaoran giving him a sweet smile "Please" 

"Oh alright, but just for today" Syaoran said 

"okay" Sakura replied

"Are you sure?" Tomoyo asked

"Hai, it's been a long time since you sat beside me anyway" Sakura replied

"Okay class settle down," Terada said entering the classroom

"Hai" 

Terada smiled "Today we have a new transfer student, please come in Kurapika" Terada said

Kurapika walked in smiling at everyone "Konnichiwa" he said 

Dreamy sighs could be heard from the some girls, while some were just whispering, Tomoyo stared at Kurapika 'he's going to be my classmate' Tomoyo thought 

"Kurapika is from the States and isn't familiar around so I want all of you to treat him good" Terada said 

"So he's from the States he didn't tell me that" Tomoyo murmured 

"Tomoyo you know him?" Sakura asked

"Not really, I just bumped into him this morning, and he helped me carry my books" Tomoyo replied

Terada heard what Tomoyo said "Daidouji since you know him already why don't you show him around" Terada said

"Well... ano" 

"I'll take that as a yes" Terada said while Kurapika smiled

"Now to find you a seat," Terada said scanning the classroom

"Well you can seat beside Ueno" Terada said pointing at the empty seat 

Kurapika nodded then headed to the empty seat

* * *

The day went by fast and Kurapika had befriended some of his classmates.

"Ne Tomoyo where are you going?" Eriol asked

"I need to go to my manager" Tomoyo replied

"What for?" Eriol asked 

"He said there's something important he needs to tell me" Tomoyo replied 'and I'm thankful that I don't have to around with you and Umi'

"well then see ya" Eriol said

"ja!" Tomoyo replied

While Tomoyo was about to put her books in her locker, she saw Kurapika putting his stuff on his locker

"Ne Kurapika you're going home already?" Tomoyo asked 

"Not really I've got an appointment" Kurapika replied

"Really where?" Tomoyo asked

"In a music company" Kurapika replied

"What a strange coincidence I'm going there too" Tomoyo said

"Well since we're both going there why don't we go together" Kurapika suggested

"Sure why not" Tomoyo replied

After Tomoyo stuffed her books in her locker they headed towards the Music Company, on their way they talked about themselves and got to know each other. 

"Well here we are" Kurapika said

"I suppose we separate here," Tomoyo said

"Yup well see ya later," Kurapika said before heading towards the receptionist while Tomoyo got on an elevator 

* * *

"So what's so important anyway?" Tomoyo asked her manager Leorio

"You have a new bodyguard" Leorio said

"Why? What happen to Enzo?" Tomoyo asked

"He quitted, remember" Leorio replied

Someone knocked "Oh that must be him" Leorio said

"Sorry I'm late," Kurapika said

"You're right on time" Leorio replied

"You're my new bodyguard?" Tomoyo asked in disbelief

"I suppose" Kurapika replied

Author's note: Well that's it, Oh by the way Kurapika is actually 171 cm and maybe Killua and Gon will be around since Leorio is around anyway REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Surprise, surprise

Author's note: Konnichiwa!!! Minna thanks for all your reviews. And I just want you to know Enzo isn't part of the HxH cast. However, in this chapter, Killua might appear and I don't think Gon will be around since it's hard to find a role for him; about Kuroro and Hisuka I'm still thinking. Moreover, about Kurapika and Leorio there's nothing between them, after all Leorio isn't a lead role in this fic just a manager. 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or HxH.

****

Rhythm emotion

Chapter 3 - Surprise, surprise

"You're my body guard! Why didn't you tell me?" Tomoyo asked 

"Well... it's suppose to be a surprise" Kurapika replied

"A surprise!?!" 

"Leorio thought of it" Kurapika replied pointing at Leorio

"Uhh... well you see Kurapika and I have known each other and since your body guard resigned I just thought of .." Leorio replied 

"Oi when are you gonna finish there Tomoyo still need to do some recording here" Tomoyo's publicist Killua interrupted

"Oi Killua long time no see" Kurapika greeted 

"Kurapika what are you doing here?" Killua asked

"I'm Tomoyo'snew bodyguard" Kurapika replied

"How come I didn't know about this" Killua asked glaring at Leorio

"That's because it was suppose to be a surprise" Leorio replied

"Yeah right" Killua murmured

"Umm.. excuse me I have a question" Tomoyo said getting in between the argument of Leorio and Killua

"Nani?" both Leorio and Killua asked in chorus

"When is my concert?" Tomoyo asked 'please don't let it be the whole May" 

"It starts in May 1 and it's until the end of May" Leorio replied

"What!?! Can't it be delayed in June?" Tomoyo asked 

"Sorry no can do you know it's already April 20" Killua retorted

Tomoyo sighed 'damn...damn. .damn' 

"Why what's the problem?" Kurapika asked

Killua and Leorio thought for a second and then...

"I know what's Tomoyo's prob" Killua said

"Yeah since it's May it's the..." Leorio continued

"Championship in soccer and of course..." Killua continued

"Hiiragizawa is part of the team" Kurapika guessed

"You know me too well" Tomoyo uttered sadly

"Of course" Leorio said

"chotto how did you know about Eriol?" Killua asked Kurapika

"He has a girlfriend" Kurapika said

"NANI!!!" Leorio and Killua shouted

"And you even have to remind me" Tomoyo said slouching in the chair 

"Well I suppose you already have enough sadness today why don't you go home already" Killua said

"I agree" Leorio said

"Thanks guys what would I do without you" Tomoyo said standing up

"Uhh.. I'll go with you anyway after all there's nothing to do here" Kurapika said

"Sure thanks" Tomoyo replied

"Well ja" Kurapika waved at Leorio and Killua

"Ja ne" Tomoyo said

* * *

Eriol and Umi were on a date; they were walking in the park.

"The stars are beautiful tonight" Umi commented

"Just like you" Eriol said 

They continued walking, then Eriol saw the ice cream parlor.

"Why don't you seat here while I get us some ice cream" Eriol said

"Sure" Umi said sitting down

Eriol headed towards the ice cream parlor. Until...

He saw Kurapika and Tomoyo entering the ice cream parlor 'he's just new and he's already flirting with Tomoyo, matte what am I thinking?' Eriol thought. He just headed back to Umi

"Where's the ice cream?" Umi asked

"Huh? oh I changed my mind since it's quite chilly so why don't we just go home" Eriol replied

Umi stared at him puzzled "sure"

* * *

Tomoyo and Kurapika were heading home when Kurapika thought of an idea that might cheer Tomoyo up

"Ne Tomoyo why don't we get some ice cream to cheer you up, my treat" Kurapika said 

Tomoyo was about to deny but she thought he was only doing this to cheer her up "sure"

Kurapika opened the door to the ice cream parlor letting Tomoyo in first

* * *

After Tomoyo and Kurapika got some ice cream, they went home separately since Tomoyo wanted to go home alone. While she was walking she stared up the stars 'why is Eriol so naive?" since Tomoyo was lost in her thoughts she bumped to someone.

"Gomen ne" Tomoyo said 

Azure eyes stared back "Tomoyo what are you doing here alone" Eriol asked as he offered his hand 'Kurapika is a baka for leaving Tomyo alone'

Tomoyo stared at his hand, then got up herself

Eriol was puzzled "Ne Tomoyo you haven't answered my question" 

"I wanted to be alone" Tomoyo replied

"Too bad I'm going with you" Eriol said

'Great just great' Tomoyo thought "What about you where's your girlfriend?" Tomoyo asked

"I just took her home" Eriol replied 'why does she look like she doesn't want me around'

'I might as well tell him' Tomoyo thought, "I'm going to have another concert" 

"Really? When?" Eriol asked

"This May" Tomoyo replied

"Nani!?!" 

"You heard me this May and I mean May 1 till the last day of May" Tomoyo said

"But..but.. what about the championship?" Eriol asked

"I guess I'll just ask Sakura to videotape it and besides you have Umi" Tomoyo replied

Eriol sighed 

"Well here we are, ja ne" Tomoyo said entering the gates of her villa

Eriol stared at the Daidouji residence 'That was it no usual kiss in the cheek' he thought

A.N: Well that's it Killua's around, REVIEW!!!


	4. Missing you

Author's note: thank you minna for all you reviews. Anyway in this chapter Tomoyo and Kurapika are getting closer I think. And well just read the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or HxH.

****

Rhythm Emotion

Chapter 4 – Missing you

As the sun rise and the flowers flourishes for a new day. Tomoyo got up from her queen-sized, silk covered bed, and then she headed towards the bathroom stretching.

'Today is a Saturday, which means the soccer team, have a game' Tomoyo thought while brushing her teeth. Tomoyo washed her face then headed downstairs.

"Ohayo" Tomoyo said yawning while heading towards the dining room.

"Ohayo Tomoyo" a deep voice replied

Tomoyo turned towards the couch where she found Kurapika smiling "Kurapika what are you doing here? Today's a weekend," Tomoyo asked

"Well, Leorio said you will have a recording today" Kurapika replied

"Today? But today is" 

Kurapika cut her off "yeah I know today the soccer team have a game today, and I'm sorry you can't watch"

Tomoyo sighed "no it's okay I know Eriol will understand" Tomoyo said, "have you had breakfast? you can join me" 

"Thanks but I already ate" Kurapika replied

"Come on we can eat together then we can leave" Tomoyo said

"Fine if you insist" Kurapika replied

Tomoyo and Kurapika headed towards the dining room then ate some waffles and pancakes.

* * *

"Master I haven't seen Tomoyo lately, did you have a fight?" Nakuru asked through breakfast 'I bet she was devastated about Eriol and Umi'

"She's around her new bodyguard" Eriol replied 

"She have a new bodyguard? guy or girl?" Nakuru asked thrilled 

"Guy" 

"how old is he?" Nakuru asked 'must be my age just my luck maybe I can ask Tomoyo to introduce him to me' 

"my age"

"you..your age impossible he's too young," Nakuru said in disbelief 'damn'

"yeah he's around Tomoyo 24/7 good thing he doesn't live with her" Eriol replied aggravated

Nakuru grinned 'Master's jealous' "He must be kawaii that Tomoyo left you for him" Nakuru said cheerfully 

"What do you mean by Tomoyo left me for him?" Eriol asked raising an eyebrow 'Nakuru's starting to irritate me'

"Nademonai" Nakuru replied giggling 

Eriol groaned 'minna's keeping something from me' Suddenly the doorbell rang "Can you please get it Nakuru"

"Sure" Nakuru said heading to the door

Nakuru opened the door "How may I.." Nakuru stared at the people on their doorstep, Tomoyo with an unbelievably kawaii guy.

"Ohayo Nakuru!" Tomoyo greeted cheerfully 

"Ohayo Tomoyo what are you doing here with this guy?" Nakuru asked getting out of her trance "but first come in"

Tomoyo and Kurapika came in "Nakuru I want you to meet Kurapika my bodyguard, Kurapika meet Nakuru, Eriol's guardian" 

"Oh nice to meet you" Nakuru said giving Kurapika one of her bear hugs

Kurapika was slightly taken aback by Nakuru's hug but he hugged back "the pleasure is all mine" he said

Tomoyo smiled watching them when…

"Oi Nakuru who was at the door?" Eriol asked walking out of the dining room "Tomoyo?" 

"Ohayo Eriol" Tomoyo said smiling

"Ohayo Tomoyo--" then he saw Kurapika "and Kurapika"

"Ohayo Hiiragizawa" Kurapika said smiling 

"What are you doing here isn't it a bit too early for a congratulations?" Eriol asked

"Actually we won't be able to come" Tomoyo said

Eriol frowned "Why not?" he asked 'probably a date'

"I have a recording today" Tomoyo replied

'yeah right' he thought "it's okay I understand" he lied

"Are you sure?" Tomoyo asked

"Yeah I'm sure" 

"Don't worry maybe later you can come to the recording studio, you know Killua and Leorio are really nice"

"I'll try" Eriol replied

"Well we have to go now, ja" Tomoyo said before leaving

After Tomoyo and Kurapika left

"Wow he's really kawaii, with that blonde hair and blue green eyes and.." Nakuru said trying to irritate Eriol 

"yeah, yeah I know I already heard that millions of time" Eriol said

"From who?" Nakuru asked curiously

"from the girls at school and..Tomoyo" Eriol said sadly

'wow he's really sad' Nakuru thought "don't worry master you're much more charming and kawaii" 

Eriol sighed knowing that Nakuru just wanted to cheer him up "I'll just go and get ready for our game"

"Good luck master" Nakuru said smiling

"Thanks" Eriol replied 'I miss the way Tomoyo says good luck to me'

* * *

"Gomen, Tomoyo that you have a recording today, you really have to do this so you won't have too much pressure on your tour" Leorio said

"Iie it's alright" Tomoyo replied

"Are you sure? I know Eriol have a game today" Killua said

"Hai, I already talked to him about it besides he have a girlfriend to cheer him up" Tomoyo replied

Killua and Leorio sighed 'Depression struck the poor girl' both thought

"Let's begin anyway so we can finish early" Killua said

"Fine" Tomoyo said entering the booth "By the way if ever Eriol comes let him enter" 

"we know, we know" Killua and Leorio replied 

* * *

"Ne Eriol have you seen Tomoyo?" Sakura asked

"She's not coming" Eriol replied

"She's not? Why?" Sakura asked

"She's recording some songs" Eriol replied

"Oh, well good luck" Sakura said before leaving

"Eriol!!!" a piercing voice shouted which made everyone turn to the girl 

"Tomoyo?" Eriol asked 'Umi' Eriol thought frowning

"Eriol why didn't you pick me up?" Umi asked hugging Eriol

"Gomen I forgot" Eriol said scratching his head

"You forgot you have a girlfriend" Umi asked frowning

"Yeah uh.. no of course not how could I" Eriol replied 'you're the reason Tomoyo doesn't hang around with me'

"Well the game will start in 15 minutes so I'll see you later after the game" Umi said

"Not today" Eriol said

"Why not?" Umi asked

"There's something important I have to attend to" Eriol said 

"Something more important than me?" Umi asked 

'Yeah something more important than you' Eriol thought "well…"

"Oi Eriol! hayaku the game's about to start in 10 minutes" Their coach shouted

"I'll be right there!" Eriol shouted back "Well ja" Eriol said before running to the locker room

* * *

"Ne Eriol pass, pass!" Syaoran shouted

Eriol kicked the ball to Syaoran, he has been thinking too much about how Tomoyo smiles at him but now he can't find Tomoyo's smiling face wherever he looks.

All his thoughts were ruined when someone smacked his back "That was great Hiiragizawa" their coach said

"We won?" Eriol asked

Their coach stared at him strangely "Yes we won" he said

"Then I gotta go, ja" Eriol said running to the locker room

Eriol took a shower then dressed up quickly.

"Oi Hiiragizawa, why are you such in a hurry?" Syaoran asked

"I'm heading to the recording studio" Eriol replied

"What for?" Syaoran asked

"Nandemonai" Eriol replied grabbing her duffel bag "Ja!" 

Eriol ran to his car, then headed to the recording studio 'I hope I'm not yet too late' Eriol thought

* * *

'I wonder if the game's over' Tomoyo thought "Oi let's get some snacks, I'm hungry" Tomoyo said 

"Fine we'll order some food," Leorio said

"I'll pick the restaurant" Killua said blissfully then he got the directory 

"Sure you always do" Leorio said sarcastically

"Great, what do you want?" Killua asked

"a soda and sandwich's fine for me" Tomoyo said

"Just water I'm not really hungry" Kurapika said 

"Just water?" Killua asked raising an eyebrow

"You fed me too much during lunch" Kurapika said

"Fine, fine, what about you Leorio?" Killua asked

"Just get me some dumplings and water" Leorio replied

"Is that all?" Killua asked, everybody stared at Killua "Ok, ok I get the message" Killua raised his arms in defense 'minna's always so stringent' he thought while dialing the restaurant's number.

~ phone call ~

"I want a sandwich, and some dumplings and a box of pizza, some ice cream and 3 bottles of water and a soda"

"What dumplings?" 

"all kinds of dumplings" 

"and what's flavor of the pizza?" 

"Pepperoni"

"what kind of sandwich?" 

"a clubhouse" 

"the ice cream?" 

"Double dutch and Cookies and Cream" 

"Arigato gozaimasu your order will arrive in a few minutes"

~ end of phone call ~

Everybody stared at Killua in disbelief 

"Nani?" Killua asked acting naïve 

"a club..house?" Tomoyo asked "do you think I can finish that"

"All kinds of dumplings I'm not like you Mr.Killua Zoldick " Leorio said

"Fine I'll pay for it" Killua replied

Kurapika chuckled "good thing I just asked for water" Kurapika murmured

"Well maybe while we're waiting for the food we can record another song" Leorio suggested

"Great idea" Tomoyo said entering the booth

They were about to start when someone knocked

"Wow their fast" Killua said turning to the door

Kurapika opened the door "Hiiragizawa come in" 

"thanks" Eriol replied entering

"Hey Eriol what's up?" Killua asked

"Well we won the game" Eriol said smiling at Tomoyo, which Tomoyo returned

"Why don't we get started" Leorio said

The music started playing with an intro of the piano then Tomoyo started 

There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to be over and over and over again  
  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray  
To be only yours I know now...  
You're my only hope  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again  
  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray  
To be only yours I know now...  
You're my only hope  
  
I give you my destiny  
I'm givin' you all of me  
I want your symphony singing in all that I am  
At the top of lungs  
I'm givin' it back  
  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray  
To be only yours, I pray  
To be only yours I know now...  
You're my only hope  
  
OoooOoo  
Mmmm  
Ooooooo

Tomoyo finished the song then walked out the booth, then unexpectedly Tomoyo hugged Eriol. Eriol was shocked and so was everyone else.

"I'm glad you made it" Tomoyo said

"You're happy that I'm here?" Eriol asked

"Yup, you can help me with my clubhouse" Tomoyo replied 

A.N: Well that's it, that's the end of the chapter, hope you all like it don't forget to review, And I finally thought of a role for Kuroro and Hisoka, but you won't get me to tell you, oh and the song is from the Sound track of A walk to remember and the title of the song is Only Hope, well ja minna-san!!! 


	5. Feelings I never felt for her

Author's note: Long time no read ne minna? I'm just joking, anyway in this fic Kuroro and Hisoka might appear in this chap. Anyway I'm really in a bad mood since Hisoka is the source of the Genei Ryodan's fall. Moreover, the worst part Illumi will help him and since I know you all love Hisoka, I'll just shut up and write the fic. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or HxH.

****

Rhythm Emotion 

Chapter 5 – Feelings I never felt for her

The moonlight brightly shone, and the cherry blossoms showered on the lovers walking on the path of the park. The girl was fond holding the arm of the guy while the guy's.. mind was occupied by something else.

"Eriol what are you thinking?" Umi asked noticing his awkwardness with her.

"Huh? I was just thinking about our test tomorrow" Eriol replied 'damn'

"What test? I don't remember any test," Umi asked

"Oh that's right, the test the day after tomorrow" Eriol replied 

"Usotsuki! There's no test this week" Umi said pouting

"Etou..." 

"Konnichiwa!" an angelic voice greeted

Umi and Eriol turned to the person to find out that it was Tomoyo.

"Hi" Eriol replied 'Great Kurapika's not around' Eriol thought cheerfully 'what the heck is wrong with me these days'

"Hey" Umi simply replied

"What are you doing?" Tomoyo asked curiously

"We were having a date" Umi replied emotionless

Eriol looked at Umi, he was just walking her home not dating 'what if she noticed' Eriol thought intimidated 'what should I be scare about Tomoyo's only my friend right?' 

"Oi Tomoyo! Here's your.. hi" Kurapika greeted

"Arigato Kurapika" Tomoyo said taking the ice cream from him

"No prob" Kurapika replied

'Great just great he's with her' Eriol thought "And what are you two doing" he asked scowling at Kurapika 

"We're dating" Tomoyo replied 

'First he becomes her body guard now they're dating, isn't things happening too fast' Eriol thought 

"Then we shouldn't disturb you, right Eriol?" Umi said nudging Eriol 

"Huh? yeah whatever" Eriol replied still scowling

"then we should go" Umi said pulling Eriol with her

"Ja!" Tomoyo replied cheerfully.

"what was that all about?" Kurapika asked

"I thought you were a reader of minds," Tomoyo said

"I didn't say that, and besides I didn't know what you were talking about" Kurapika replied defensively 

"just forget it I'm hungry let's go get dinner" Tomoyo said pulling Kurapika to the direction of the famous Italian restaurant.

* * *

"Why so tense master?" Nakuru asked anxious since Eriol has been pacing around the room since he arrived

"I dunno" Eriol replied 

"Don't disturb him, he's probably worried about his girlfriend" Spinel said

Nakuru didn't listen to Spinel's comment "Why don't you seat down and tell me what's your problem. The carpet's gonna get worn out if you keep pacing around like that"

Eriol sat down, "Well..." Nakuru asked

"I.. how do I explain this, I feel jealous about Kurapika and I constantly think about Tomoyo" Eriol explained 

Nakuru giggled "That explains only one thing master, you're developing feelings for her" Nakuru explained

"Demo... how could that happen I already have a girlfriend and besides Tomoyo's been my best friend for years" Eriol reasoned

"Anything can happen master, well Oyasumi master" Nakuru said patting Eriol's shoulder "Come on Suppi leave master to his thoughts" 

"Fine, fine" Spinel replied flying to the room

After Nakuru and Suppi retired to bed. Eriol stared at the fireplace, his cerulean eyes glinting because of the fire.

'Could it be possible that I'm falling for my best friend, and will she return my affections if I tell her or will she simply reject me' Eriol thought totally confused of his affections for his best friend. Then he decided that he should just sleep and think about those thoughts some other day. 'There's just one thing that I'm sure about, I can't afford to lose Tomoyo' he thought before heading to his room.

* * *

"Tell me what's on my beloved schedule today?" Tomoyo asked 

"Whoa, I'm not your assistant, I'm your bodyguard" Kurapika said "But anyway you will be having a duet with one of my friends, sort of" 

"And who might that be?" Tomoyo asked curiously

"the one and only Hisoka" Kurapika replied

"Oh you mean the guy with red or orange hair, how did you become friends?" Tomoyo asked

"Long story..." Kurapika replied

"I'm willing to listen" Tomoyo said when she bumped to Eriol "Gomen Eriol I really wasn't looking"

"Daijoubu, I should've have been more attentive" Eriol replied

"Really Eriol it was my fault anyway where's Umi?" Tomoyo asked noticing that Umi wasn't around hanging unto Eriol

"Sick" Eriol simply replied 

"Oh well maybe if you won't be busy later you can come with us I'll be having a duet" Tomoyo said "Demo if you're gonna visit Umi it's fine" 

"Iie it's alright after all you'll be leaving in 3 days so I wouldn't miss the chance of hanging out with you" Eriol replied

"Well then see ya"

* * *

"Okay Tomoyo I want you to meet Hisoka and Kuroro, Hisoka's manager" Leorio said gesturing towards the duo.

"Nice to meet you" Tomoyo said bowing slightly

"Iie the honor is all ours" Kuroro replied

Then Hisoka and Kuroro turned to Eriol "and who may this be?" Hisoka asked

"Hiiragizawa Eriol, I'm Tomoyo's best friend" Eriol said bowing slightly

"Nice to meet you" Kuroro said

"Long time no see Kurapika" Hisoka said turning to Kurapika

"Nice to see you" Kurapika said coldly to Kuroro and Hisoka

Kuroro smirked "It seems you aren't happy to see us" 

Kurapika gave him a sarcastic smile "Of course I'm happy"

Then Killua came with a soda "He everything's ready why don't we start" he informed

"Sure" Everyone said in chorus

Tomoyo and Hisoka entered the booth 

Eriol sat down on one of the chairs where he can get a good view of Tomoyo.

The music started

90 miles outside chicago  
Can't stop driving  
I don't know why  
So many questions  
I need an answer  
Two years later you're still on my mind  


Whatever happened to Emelia Earhart  
Who holds the stars up in the sky  
Is true love once in a lifetime  


Did the captain of the titanic cry  


Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you  


Does anybody know the way to Atlantis  
Or what the wind says when she cries  


I'm speeding by the place that I met you  
For the 97th time tonight  


Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you  
Someday we'll know  


Why Samson loved Delilah  
One day I'll go  
Dancing on the moon  
Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you  


I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow  
I watched the stars crash in the sea  
If I could ask god just one question  
Why aren't you here with me  


Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you  
Someday we'll know  
Why Samson loved Delilah  
One day I'll go  
Dancing on the moon  
Someday you'll know  
That I was the One for you

After the song was finished, everyone clapped while Eriol was still mesmerized by Tomoyo's angelic voice.

"Ne Eriol what did you think about it?" Tomoyo asked waking Eriol up

"Huh? oh it was great, don't forget to send me a copy" Eriol replied

"Don't worry I'll send you one as soon as my new album is out" Tomoyo said

"Thanks"

Author's note: Well that was it hope ya all liked it, and pls R+R. Anyway I hope you all are really happy since Hisoka is already there and I think there might be no more guy to guy talk. Again, Gon won't be around, since there's no suitable role for him. And the song is from the A walk to remember soundtrack and is sung by Mandy Moore and Jonathan Foreman. Anyway ja! 


	6. Discoveries

Author's note: Umm... I just wanted to tell you that if you don't review I'm gonna kill Hisoka myself, and I'm going to allow Eriol to kill Kurapika because of jealousy. In addition, I just want to tell you all that my e-mail can't reach you all so don't be mad at me cause I tried, and please review. 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or HxH

****

Rhythm Emotion 

Chapter 6 – Discoveries

"Well Eriol see you next month and good luck on the championship" Tomoyo said hugging Eriol.

"Thanks" Eriol replied "I'll be looking forward on seeing you next month with the trophy in my hands" 

"That won't be possible" Syaoran interrupted "since you're not the team captain"

"Well it won't hurt if I steal it from you right?" Eriol replied smirking

"Don't you even dare" Syaoran glared

"We'll just see about that" Eriol replied evilly

"Really Eriol there's no need to do that" Tomoyo said giggling 

"Demo Tomoyo I was planning on breaking into my cute descendant's apartment" Eriol replied pouting

"Ne Tomoyo I'm gonna miss you" Sakura interrupted

"Sakura it's not as if I'm not returning I'm just on tour" Tomoyo replied "And I'm entrusting you with this" Tomoyo said handing Sakura the video cam

"Tomoyo what am I going to do with this?" Sakura asked

"You'll tape the game of course demo don't keep getting close-ups of Syaoran demo I'm allowing you" Tomoyo explained

"Daijoubu Tomoyo I'll have close-ups of Eriol just for you" Sakura said smiling brightly

Tomoyo blushed slightly "No need Sakura" 

"Umm Tomoyo we need to go already" Kurapika interrupted

"Huh? I'll just follow you go ahead" Tomoyo replied

"Okay demo don't take too long," Kurapika said leaving

"Well guys I need to go wish me luck, ja" Tomoyo said slinging her bag over her shoulder then she headed to the group.

* * *

"I can't believe you're going with us" Killua complained

"I am after all the producer" Illumi replied "and I'm happy to be able to work with them again" he continued gesturing towards Hisoka, Kuroro, Shalnark, Feitan, Machi, and Shizuku.

"Fine whatever" Killua replied throwing his hands in defeat.

"Okay, are we all here?" Leorio asked checking out everyone

"Yep I think everyone's here" Killua replied

"Where's are we going first?" Tomoyo asked 

"Lemme see...."Leorio replied checking out some papers "We'll be going to Venice" 

"Oh, then when will we be touring around Japan?" Tomoyo asked 

"After we toured around internationally" Killua answered 

All of the sudden the stewardess came pulling Leorio to his seat "Pls. Seat down" she ordered, that's when Leorio started his usual flirting making everyone sweatdrop.

* * *

2 weeks later on a Saturday

"Too bad Tomoyo have to go on tour," Chiharu said

"right, she won't be able to watch the championship" Rika added

"well she have to do her job" Sakura commented 

They all sighed "Demo.. don't you think something's going on between her and Kurapika?" Naoko asked 

Everyone looked at her "Come to think of it she usually spends her time with him rather than with Eriol" Rika commented

"Maybe it has been too hard for her to accept the fact that Eriol have a girlfriend after all she loved him too long" Chiharu said

"Or maybe... she's moving on" Sakura said

Everyone turned to Sakura "I suppose you're right" they all replied sighing 

* * *

"Oi Eriol can I talk to you?" Syaoran asked 

"Now?" Eriol asked 

"yes now" Syaoran replied 

"Fine" Eriol agreed sighing.

Since Tomoyo left Eriol has been distant and quiet, which is quite weird but most of all he doesn't even hanged around Umi anymore.

"Ok spill" Syaoran ordered 

"spill what?" Eriol asked looking around

"What do you think I'm talkin' about you're acting weird" Syaoran replied

"I didn't know that my cut descendant cares" Eriol said smirking

"I don't, I just don't want anyone to suffer from heartache again because of you" Syaoran replied

"Again?" Eriol asked

"I can't believe how baka you are" Syaoran replied "but then again that's a good thing"

"What do you mean?" Eriol asked

Syaoran smirked "and you think I'm going to tell you" 

"Fine then I'll read your mind" Eriol said evilly 

"I can't believe you everybody knows about it including your guardians and you're oblivious" Syaoran replied "just forget 'bout it just play well for Tomoyo but that doesn't mean that I'm giving you the trophy" Syaoran added walking away.

'I'm gonna have a talk with those guardians of mine when I get home' Eriol thought following Syaoran to the field

* * *

"Congrats Eriol I'm sure Tomoyo will be happy to hear 'bout the championship" Sakura said when she met Eriol while she was waiting for Syaoran from the hall.

"Thanks demo I think I need to leave already, I need to have a chat with my guardians" Eriol replied

"Aren't you gonna celebrate?" Sakura asked

"I don't feel like celebrating right now" Eriol replied

"Oh, then what about Umi" Sakura asked "don't tell me you're going to ditch her again?" 

"I don't have a choice do I" Eriol replied

"Demo you know Eriol if you aren't happy with her you should break up with her" Sakura said

Eriol sighed "Thanks Sakura I'll think about it anyway gotta go ja!" Eriol said smiling at her

On Eriol's way out he met the person he's been dreading, Umi, he tried to avoid her but to no avail she caught up with him.

"Oi Eriol chotto" Umi said pulling his arm

"What is it?" Eriol asked

"What is your problem? You've been avoiding me for like weeks already" Umi replied angrily

"I have no prob I just need some time alone" Eriol snapped

"Fine then demo I've got a feeling that you don't want me anymore well so do I" Umi replied

"So what are you trying to say?" Eriol asked impatiently

"We're over" Umi replied 

"Fine!" Eriol said

"Fine, sayonara Eriol Hiiragizawa!" Umi said walking away

* * *

Eriol stormed inside the house 

'I don't like the look of this I better leave' Nakuru thought sneaking as quiet as she could to the back door

"Not so fast Nakuru" Eriol shouted 

"Uh-oh" Nakuru murmured "what is it master? Lost the game?" 

"that will never happen in a million years" Eriol replied

"Then what is it?" Nakuru asked

"Tell me who fell in love with me before I was with Umi?" Eriol asked sitting down

Nakuru gulped, Tomoyo wouldn't like it if Eriol found out "umm..."

"Well..." Eriol asked impatiently

"That person will hate me for telling you" Nakuru replied

"Will the person find out?" Eriol asked

Nakuru shook her head furiously "Demo.." 

"So tell me" Eriol ordered

"Why do you want to know badly?" Nakuru asked

"None of your business, now tell me" Eriol replied glaring at her

Nakuru sighed "I don't have a choice do I?"

"No"

Nakuru took a deep breath in "It's mistress.."

"Mistress who?"

"Ok, ok it's Tomoyo" Nakuru said 'there I finally got it out' realizing what she just did Nakuru paled while Eriol sat there with his mouth open not believing what he just heard.

Author's note: There that's it this chapter is probably the lamest, but hope you all enjoyed. Please, please r+r or else death will be for Hisoka and Kurapika. Oh and I might update till Killua's b-day. 


	7. Thoughts

Author's note: Gomen for the delay of this chapter I was just so lazy.. O well anyway, this chapter is all on Eriol and Tomoyo's POV, just to let you know but anyway let's get on the story. In addition, I decided to call Spinel sun Suppi since his name is so long. 

****

Rhythm Emotion

Chapter 7-Thoughts

__

Eriol's POV

I was shocked; I didn't know what to say 

Nakuru ran upstairs, her face pale

I guess she was guilty for telling me Tomoyo's big 'secret', demo she needn't be afraid of Tomoyo getting mad at her, I'll just simply cover her. After all, I forced her.

As I sat there alone in the living room trying to absorb what she just said. Suppi came with a confused and relaxed look on his face.

"Where's Nakuru?" Suppi asked 

"In her room" I replied

"Why?" 

"I asked her something I shouldn't have asked" I replied

"Oh, is it about Daidouji?" 

My eyes widen in disbelief. So it's true my guardians knew. "Yes"

"So what do you plan on doing?"

"How did you know about her feelings?" I asked

"it's pretty obvious even the Card mistress knew you were just too blinded with your 'love' for Umi to see it"

"You mean everyone knew?" I asked, how could I be such a baka!

"yes and I think her new friend also knew the moment she introduced you" 

Now I'm definitely a baka Kurapika knew while I didn't

"I think I better leave you alone you need time to think" Suppi said floating away.

Why didn't I notice? Was I that stupid cause even Sakura knew?

I should sleep on it maybe or just maybe I can find an answer tomorrow. 

* * *

__

Tomoyo's POV

I wonder how minna are doing? Did our school win? Is Umi in Eriol's arms right now..?

I shook my head to get all those thoughts out of my head. I need to get some rest tomorrow we're heading to Norway for another concert.

"Ne Tomoyo daijoubu?" Kurapika asked concerned 

"I'm fine just a little tired" I replied with a smile

He was walking me to my room in the hotel 

"You should go to your room already I'm sure you're also tired"

"you sure?" he asked

I nodded pushing him to the direction of his room

"Oyasumi" he said

"Oyasumi" I replied heading to my room

My whole body aches from dancing and singing, I think I'm going to have a bubble bath.

I entered the bathroom then opened the faucet getting a bottle and putting it's contents in the tub. I took off my clothes, turned off the faucet, and then got in.

I was almost falling asleep when my cell rang

"Hello?" I said tiredly

"Tomoyo!" squealed the person on the line

I smiled "Sakura how are you?"

"'I'm fine, you?"

"tired" 

"Oh I'm sorry did I disturb your sleep?" 

"my bath" I replied giggling

"Gomen I just want to inform you that our team won and.. Eriol and Umi broke up" she said

I sat up "they what!?" 

"Wow you seem more interested on their relationship than the game" 

"well..." I replied flushed 

"Anyway I'll tell you everything that happened" Sakura said

Sakura told me everything that happened from the beginning till the end.

I was shocked I didn't know what to say...

"And you know what Tomoyo I think he likes--" Sakura said

The line was cut off, I looked at my cell, and my cell was low bat already.

I wonder what Sakura was trying to say that he likes whom. I just wish that person isn't as bossy as Umi.

I think I'll just have a talk with Eriol when I return just to know what's his problem and to be good friend....

Author's note: Ha! That was it, I know I was kinda cruel in this chapter but hey there's has to be a sad and happy part in the fic. Anyway I won't force you to R+R just do me one favor review! 


	8. Return

Author's note: Hiya! Sorry for not updating for a very long, long time. I just didn't have any inspiration that's why I can't write. Therefore, if you hate this chapter I'm not going to blame you.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and HxH.

****

Rhythm emotion

Chapter 8-Return 

Tomoyo sighed happily, she was going home after a month of work and work.

"You seem happy," Kurapika said

"Ofcourse why wouldn't I be" Tomoyo replied

"I'm sure you miss Hiiragizawa" Kurapika said teasingly

"Mou would you just shut up if you're just going to tease me" Tomoyo replied with a tint of red on her cheeks.

Kurapika laughed "Hey you still have a chance with him after all Umi and him broke up already" 

Tomoyo sighed "maybe..." 

Kurapika sighed 'I'm sure that you'll be together' he thought

~*~

Sakura sighed happily "After a long time of not seeing Tomoyo I'm gonna see her again" 

Syaoran chuckled "you only haven't seen her for a month" 

Sakura pouted "maybe for you but for us bestfriends it's a long time, ne Eriol?" she asked looking at Eriol

Eriol was thinking about Tomoyo and... her feelings plus his feelings when Sakura disturbed him

"hey you looked spaced out," Sakura said

"Nah I was just thinking of something" Eriol defended

Sakura raised an eyebrow "yeah right.." 

"Hey Tomoyo's plane already landed" Syaoran said 

"You're right, ikuwayo!" she said pulling Syaoran excitedly

Eriol looked up to find Syaoran and Sakura are gone 'those two left me' he thought annoyingly

~*~

"Yatta! we're finally here," Tomoyo said twirling around "hmm... I wonder where Sakura is?"

"Hey Tomoyo here's you're luggage" Kurapika passed

"uhh...Thanks" Tomoyo replied

"looking for Sakura?" Kurapika asked

"hai...I wonder where they could be?" Tomoyo replied

"TOMOYO!!!" 

Tomoyo turned around to find a running Sakura with a Syaoran tugging along. "SAKURA!" she shouted back waving

As soon as Sakura reached Tomoyo, she hugged Tomoyo tightly. "I missed you so much" she whispered

"Sakura...can't...breathe.." Tomoyo said

"oh gomen, gomen" Sakura replied realeasing her

Tomoyo breathe "daijuobu, ne where's Eriol?" Tomoyo asked realising her other bestfriend was missing

Sakura looked around "Syaoran where's Eriol?" 

Syaoran released Tomoyo from their hug "I thought h was right behind us" he replied shrugging

Suddenly out of nowhere Eriol came "how could you leave me?" he asked between gaps (a/n: he was running)

"you were slow" Syaoran pointed out

"Demo you should have waited for me" he replied. Then he turned to Tomoyo smilling childishly, Tomoyo smiled sweetly giving him a quick peck on the cheek, making Eriol blush.

"How have you been?" Eriol asked

"fine I think you should've been there to cheer me up when I was down" Tomoyo replied

Eriol smiled 'she did miss me' he thought 

"oi we should get going, you coming Kurapika?" Syaoran asked

"no thanks, I was going with th others, ja!" Kurapika replied leaving

"so let's go, I think I'm gonna have a jet lag" Tomoyo said

Author's note: so that's it, preety short anyway the next chapter might be the last. Please review I won't care if you flame just review. Ja! 


	9. Feelings

Author's note: Well this is it the last chapter of my 1st fic. Hope all of you liked it to those who hated it let it all out on a review! *_* Well on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

****

Rhythm Emotion

__

Feelings

"It's good to be back" Tomoyo sighed stretching luxuriously on the sofa

"So tell me how was your tour?" Eriol asked, "You don't even call me"

"It was fine I guess very tiring" Tomoyo replied "Gomen"

"Apology accepted" Eriol said, "Why don't we go get some ice cream? My treat" 

"Sure!" Tomoyo replied standing up

__

Later on, in _the park_

"Tomoeda ice cream is the best," Tomoyo said eating her ice cream

Eriol smiled at Tomoyo's cheerfulness 'I should tell her my feelings' the thought popped in his mind.

"Ne, Tomoyo there's something I've been meaning to tell you" Eriol started 

"Nani?" Tomoyo asked looking at him with confused eyes

"I…umm…." Eriol tried saying something but couldn't he was too lost in those beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Nandemonai" Eriol said

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow "Okay…"

A thought suddenly popped into his mind "Ne Tomoyo would you like to go to the new amusement park tomorrow?" Eriol asked

"I'd love to" Tomoyo replied

Eriol smiled, and then stood up (A/N: they were sitting on a bench) "Well we better go home its getting dark"

"Okay!" Tomoyo replied standing up.

__

Eriol's house, late at night.

"How can I tell her?" Eriol thought out loud frustrated 

"Mou master can't you be a little quiet, people are trying to sleep you know" Nakuru said irritated by Eriol's whining

"Why are you down here?" Eriol asked

"I was going to get some warm milk to help me sleep since you are so noisy" Nakuru replied

"Oh, gomen I'll try to keep my voice down" Eriol apologized

"If you really want to tell her, you should relax and get some sleep" Nakuru suggested

"What's the connection?" Eriol asked confused

"I'll tell her myself," Nakuru said simply 

"What?! No you shouldn't" Eriol replied

"Why not?" Nakuru asked

"She'll think I'm a scaredy cat" Eriol replied

"Which is true" Nakuru said sipping her milk

"I wish I never created you" Eriol murmured under his breath 

"What did you say?" Nakuru asked 

"Nandemonai" Eriol replied

"Well you better get some sleep, or else I would tell her your feelings" Nakuru warned

"Can I ask you a question first?" Eriol asked

"Sure, what?" Nakuru asked

"How come when I told Umi my feelings it was easy, but it's hard with Tomoyo, Why?" Eriol asked

"Because you're scared to lose her and its true love with Tomoyo, while it's pure admiration with Umi" Nakuru answered

Eriol smiled "Arigato you really helped" 

"You can pay me back by sleeping" Nakuru said smiling "Oyasumi"

Eriol chuckled "Sure, Oyasumi" 

__

Tomoyo's house, morning

"It's a wonderful morning" Tomoyo sighed 'Eriol's going to take me to the amusement park'

Tomoyo changed to a purple tank top and jeans, after she brushed her teeth, and went down excitingly

"Ohayo!" Tomoyo greeted kissing Sonomi on her cheek, before sitting down

"I can see that you are cheerful today," Sonomi said

"We are going to the amusement park today" Tomoyo replied popping a hotdog in her mouth.

"Whom are you going with?" Sonomi asked

Before Tomoyo could answer, the doorbell rang

The maid entered the dining room with an Eriol following behind

"Ohayo" Eriol greeted with a charming smile

"Ohayo Eriol!" Tomoyo greeted

"Ohayo Eriol" Sonomi greeted "Would you like some breakfast?" (A/N: Eriol visits most of the time so he and Sonomi know each other quite well)

"No thanks I already had some breakfast" Eriol replied

"Oh that's okay, are you going with my daughter?" Sonomi asked

"Hai" Eriol replied

"Well take care of her" Sonomi said glancing at the clock "well I better get going, I'll see you later" Sonomi said standing up to leave "Do join us for dinner" Sonomi said to Eriol before leaving

"Okasa is really fond of you" Tomoyo said smiling

Eriol smiled back "Well are you done yet?" 

"Finished" Tomoyo replied standing up 

"Shall we?" Eriol asked offering his arm which Tomoyo gladly accepted

__

Amusement park

"Wow this is a nice place" Tomoyo commented

Tomoyo and Eriol rode some rides and played some games and now they were having late lunch

"Why don't we go to the haunted house next?" Eriol suggested

"Good idea, too bad Sakura isn't here" Tomoyo replied laughing

Eriol gave the ticket to the man and both of them proceeded to the ride

"I wonder what it'll be like" Tomoyo said

"Don't worry if the zombie tries to get you I'll be here" Eriol replied playfully

Tomoyo smiled "Promise?" Tomoyo asked holding up her pinky

"Promise" Eriol replied hooking up his pinky with hers

__

After the ride

"That was one great ride," Eriol said happily

Tomoyo ended up in Eriol's arms since she was freaked out with the ride (A/N: Weird..)

"Let's go to the Ferris wheel next," Tomoyo suggested 

"Sure" Eriol replied

Tomoyo sat on the other seat while Erol sat on the other

'This is my chance' Eriol thought while looking at Tomoyo who was looking out of the window

"Umm…Tomoyo" Eriol started

"Nani?" Tomoyo asked

'It's now or never' Eriol thought taking a deep breath, he held Tomoyo's hands. Tomoyo looked at Eriol confused.

"I.. I'm.. I'm… in…I'm in love with you" There he said it, he waited for a response. He looked at Tomoyo who was stunned at the moment

"If you don't feel the same--" Eriol was cut off with Tomoyo's finger on his lips

Tomoyo smiled "Hush… its' okay I love you too" 

Eriol hugged Tomoyo in eternal bliss. Tomoyo still loves him and he was so happy

"I'm so happy you love me too," Eriol said

"I have and forever will love you, Eriol Hiiragizawa" Tomoyo said kissing Eriol on the lips which Eriol deepened. The ride ended with happily for the couple.

Therefore, does this story about true love….

****

The End

Author's note: Well that's it hope ya all liked it I'm so happy this is done. Thanks for everything minna! I'll miss ya all! SaYoNaRa!

__


End file.
